Little Miss Powerful
by xXxAddison-LovexXx
Summary: Set after the Reckoning, someone blackmails the gang into ditching chloe and not looking back. Three years later chloe shows up at their highschool. But shes not the same girl they left behind. she's powerful, and she has new friends now. Can chloe learn to forgive? Can she learn to love? R&R plzzzz
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY PLOT, THE REST BELONGS TO KELLEY ARMSTRONG. ;)**

Prologue

Chloe pov:

It's been 3 years since _they _left me. I remember that day so clearly, no matter how many times I try to forget.

_Flashback,_

_It's been a week since we arrived at the safe house kit has brought us too, and I couldn't be happier with my life! I am currently sitting on the couch in the library reading up on the charms and spells of necromancer. "Eh hem." I heard. Startled I slammed the book shut and jumped ever so slightly. I looked up and saw the gang (Simon, Derek, and Tori) all standing there, "hey guys, I looked for you earlier but I couldn't find you. What's up?" I asked. "We've been talking", started Simon, "and we don't want you here anymore." There. The very words that shattered my heart. After that I asked Kit to drive me home and he gracfully obliged. What hurt more is that my aunt chose to stay behind with_ them_ and wouldn't look me in the eyes. I left that day, never said goodbye to my friends or the guy i had futily considered my soul-mate. " Apartment building on 21st street please", i said to kit. When we arrived i stepped out of the car and, not looking back, walked up to my suite. I took out my key and unlocked the door walking in, "hello? dad?" i called. As i stepped furthur into the house i felt a light throb in the back of my head. Concerned now, i walked to my dad's study. I was suddenly hit with the overpowering stench of rotting flesh. "dad?!" i whispered now panicked and worried. I finally got the nerve to turn my fathers chair around. I screamed. It had to be the most horrific sight in my life. "daddy" i whimpered, there slumped over in his chair was my dead and decaying father with a bullet hole in his left temple and blood everywhere. Terrifying._

_End of Flashback_

I'll never be able to unsee what i saw that day and it still haunts me even now.

Them leaving me broke my heart.

Them leaving ruined my life!

Them leaving, killed. My. Father.

I hate them. And all the pain they've caused me, and I hope to never see them again.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY OTHER THEN THE CHARECTORS I CREATED! THE PLOT WAS THOUGHT UP BY THE BRILLIANT JASLINE43! SHE SUGGESTED IT TO ME AND IM FOREVER IN HER DEBT! (FOR REALS GIRL, IF U EVER NEED A SLAVE FOR LIFE IM THERE ;) LOL) **A/N: to ALL my reviewers! (Emily, tears of an angel, rainbowluver, Xxkirbylover11xX, and jasline43!) YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I love the support and I'm glad u like the story xoxoxoxo ~Addie

Prologue

Derek pov:

She's gone. I lost her. MY mate! These seem to be the only thoughts running through my head these days. It's like my wolf won't let me forget that I lost our mate. **"Of course I won't it's all your fault. YOUR FAULT SHE'S GONE!" **My wolf growled inside my head. I believe him.

_Flashback,_

_It was weeks after we had defeated the Edison group, I had spent those weeks researching werewolves and their mates until I came to a conclusion that left me completely ecstatic. Chloe was my mate. __**"Well ya! I could've told you that jeez." **__My wolf told me. After I put this all together I ran to the house to tell her as fast as possible, until I ran into something. "Oof!" I looked down at Chloe's aunt Lauren sprawled on the ground. "Sorry, I was in a hurry." I grumbled out. "Oh, Derek just the person I was looking for actually! I wanted to speak to you…" Lauren trailed off. I obliged and she brought me into her study where I was found Tori and Simon also waiting, presumably for the same conversation. "Now I'm sure you're all wondering what I'd like to talk to you about. It's about Chloe." Lauren started. "Is she ok?!" I immediately asked. "In some sense yes, but I really think the best thing for Chloe is…to be at home, with her father, living a normal life. Without all of you." "WHAT?!" all of us exclaimed in unison. "Listen," Lauren continued, "Chloe's powers are dangerous and unpredictable and necromancers have a history of having emotional trauma and mental instability due to their abilities. I care about Chloe and would hate to see her like that, which is why I think this is best for her in the long run." __**"Best for her. OUR mate. Always do what's best for her!" **__The wolf growled inside my head. I was hesitant to agree though. Lauren's heart rate was increased and she was perspiring. While I understand that she loves Chloe, I believe she MUST have and ulterior motive. "I'll tell her tonight that she has to leave." I surprised myself by saying. I guess in the end Chloe's well being and was more important than anything right now. "Are you sure about this bro?" I heard Simon ask. "If it's what's best for Chloe, I'll do it." And so I did. We all did. And I couldn't help noticing the look of relief and slight joy that graced Lauren's features when it was all said and done and Chloe, the most important thing in my life, was gone. _

_End of Flashback._

I was snapped out of my own thoughts by a hand waving in front of my face. "Are you done thinking about Chloe now?!" demanded Tori for what had to have been the 100th time in the last three years. "What do you want Tori?" I said feeling exasperated and disconnected as per usual these days. Simon answered for her, "Dude we were just wondering if you've heard anything about the new students that are coming tomorrow!" I sighed, "no but if I do I'll keep you posted." I probably wouldn't follow through on that. Nobody outside of my siblings mattered to me… except Chloe, and there was no chance she would be one of these new students our school was supposedly getting. The three of us had been going to this school called Amatis Gifted High school for the last two years and we all lived on our own now seeing as kit and Lauren moved into an empty house down the street from the house we live in. I was glad, I myself preferred independence. Anyways, I was here for the enriched math program, Simon for the art program and Tori for computer tech. I assumed all these new kids are gifted in something and that was probably the only subject of interest they held for me. Until I find my Chloe, I just couldn't find it in me to care.

**A/N: THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON! REVIEWS PLZ! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE DEREKS POV OR IF YOU PREFER CHLOE OR WHAT! LOVE U GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thx to anyone who voted on my poll or reviewed! It's much appreciated and you guys r the best! ;) I'm sorry it took me so long to update but hopefully you think it's worth it?! Anyways enjoy the story

Sadly I do NOT own anything other than the new characters you will meet in this chapter and hopefully love!

Chapter 2,

Chloe Pov:

"Come on guys were going to be late!" yelled one of my best friends, William. He was a big help getting over the whole Derek, Edison group thing, and we were as close as brother and sister. Right now he was concerned we were going to be late for our first day at our new high school. We had to move and switch schools AGAIN this year because my best girl Addison found out she was being cheated on and incinerated an entire wall of lockers - got to love this girl! Oh, right I forgot to mention, my new friends are all supernatural's too and nobody would dare take all of us on were so powerful! Addison in particular is a Exustio half demon, she's violent and sarcastic but super protective of the people she cares about and loyal to a fault. Then there's Erin, Addison's boyfriend as of recently, the obnoxious witty, and funny one in our group. Erin is a tempest half demon which basically means he controls the weather and his power can sometimes be connected to his emotions…trust me! Addison and Erin were the oldest at 20 years old, and were now both out of high school but they came around for lunch sometimes. After those two would be the twins, Dex and Clara who are 18 (same as me), Dex is a powerful sorcerer and is the strategic, genius mind of the group but is humble enough not to flaunt it despite his confident nature. His sister Clara, my other best friend, is a tellus half demon, which means she controls the earth, and she can speak to and influence animals. Last but not least was William, my brother in every way but blood. William was unique (almost as unique as me) and had the power of control, as we called it which consisted of mind control, mind reading, and any other form of telepathy. He was shy and timid but honest and trustworthy and we wouldn't want him any other way! (A/N: you can find pictures of how I envision each character on my profile!) "Honestly Will! We can't all role out of bed looking like Greek gods! Give me some time here bro!" replied Dex, and I watched as a slow blush invaded will's flawless cheeks. He really was gorgeous, we all were if I had to say so myself, but I seemed as though the way William took no notice of his beauty made him that much more handsome. Me, well, I had grown and matured in the last three or four years in more ways than one. I had grown taller and was now a graceful 5 8" with long and fit but not overly muscular limbs. I had my blonde hair back and had decided on just plain blonde but I had my natural curls back. My waist was still slim but I had slight hips now and my bust had greatly improved as well! My eyes were as blue as ever and my lips a light pink – I was HOT! I was also extremely powerful, I had gained control over my necromancer powers and they had expanded to great levels! I could now control people in general since everybody dies at some point but it only seems to really work when I'm in danger or my emotions get the best of me, I also have shadow wings which look like glorious skeletal wings I use to fly and in general, I just look badass with them! I have a few more powers as well but now is not the time to explain how and where I got them, or even what they are, that will come later. Right now I was waiting at the front door with will for everyone to come down so we could leave; I was dressed in tight black skinny jeans and a tight fitted cerulean blue t-shirt with my leather jacket and my high heel sexy as hell black boots. I was planning on riding my bike to school; give the classmates a great first impression. (A/N: pic of bike on profile) Just then I was brought out of my thoughts by the rest of the gang walking down the stairs minus Addison and Erin who are staying home to go job hunting and get the house set up. "Let's get this show on the road!" Clara said, we all walked out to the garage and I went straight to my baby, my red Kawasaki Ninja 250R with black rims! Clara and Dex were taking their black Ferrari 458 Italia and Will would be taking his White maserati granturismo. How can we afford all this you ask? All will be explained, let's just say we do the odd job here and there. Now, for our first day of high school.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Derek pov:

We had just gotten to the parking lot and out of our cars and now I was being forced to wait around with Simon and Tori because they wanted to see the new kids, "what if they're hot?!" Tori defended, typical Tori. "Hey man, you got to learn to let go of the past" said Simon noticing I was once again in my depressed state. **"You deserve this, YOU lost her Derek! YOUR fault." **My wolf growled out at me. I completely agreed, why did I deserve to be happy and move on, I lost my mate and it's my fault! I was brought out of my inner turmoil by the sudden silent whispers of my peers as, obviously one of the new kids, came speeding into the parking lot on what had to be the sexiest machine ever! **"You know who was sexy? OUR MATE!" **shhhhh! Jeez lay off for a minute will you! I continued to ogle this new comer's bike as the rest of the new kids drove into the lot in crazy expensive cars. For some reason though I couldn't bring myself to care, my sole focus was on the person with the bike, and I watched as they gracefully stepped off after parking and slowly slid their helmet off. And there she was, I would know that face, that smell, anywhere! Chloe. MY mate.

_A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! Working on the next chapter now! Review plz and check out the links on my page! Send my love to Jasline 43 for giving me the ideas of control and skeleton wings as powers! Ur awesome girl! Also shout out to alexa for keeping me on track and not letting me slack off! 3_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the darkest powers or any of its characters! (Sadly, What I wouldn't give to have Derek Souza!) I simply own the characters I've created! A/N:_ SOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update guys, I got really busy with school and my bf but I promise this will be the last time I forget so forgive me and enjoy reading! :* 3 xoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 3

Derek POV:

"MINE!" my wolf growled at me, and I had to agree! After all these years I thought I had lost her and here she is right in front of me it wouldn't be long before she knew she was mine, id make sure of it! "Dude, is that-" Simon started, "my mate, my Chloe…" I started, but right away, almost as if she could hear me, Chloe's head whipped around and suddenly I was staring right into her perfect, aqua blue eyes. But something was different about them, they seemed more confident, grown up and most of all powerful. What had I missed? "no-", I heard her whisper, 'it can't be!" and as quickly as she and the rest of her group appeared they were gone, walking swiftly and gracefully to their first class. "This isn't over" my wolf growled at me, no, I thought back, it isn't.

Chloe POV:

This can't be happening, was my first thought, they're here, at the school. All three of them including my mate. And yes, I know he's my mate, I've known since the day they left me because that's what I was reading up on at the time and it all clicked. Derek had purred for me on several occasions to calm us both down and werewolf only EVER purr for their mates. But I assume he doesn't want me as his mate, and I can't blame him. The last he knew me I was weak, small and pitiful. But not anymore, not now. As soon as my group caught on to what was going on I whisked them away before anyone could lose control of their powers and expose us. We made our way to our next class and I made sure to keep an eye on William , he was the protective big brother and he hated what they did to me. I was terrified he would turn back and harm my mate; I couldn't let that happen even though I hated them all now anyways, with a passion. "Are you ok Hun?" Will whispered in my ear once we reached our first class, "ya, it was just a shock that's all, ill be fine. I have to face this eventually." Suddenly my phone buzzed, _"Are you ok? Will texted me what happened, I'm just checking in, is it anything I should tell your dad about?"~ Aaron_, well that's a whole other story, here goes. My dad isn't who I always thought he was. Literally, Steve Saunders was not my biological father. That didn't make his death any easier, for all intents and purposes he _was_ my dad, but me real father was a little more…hardcore. This also explains the money. My father, Xandar Jones, was loaded! Must be due to the fact that he's been around for thousands of years. Ya, you heard me, my father is immortal. A fallen angel actually, which is where I got all my new powers. After he tracked me down in the years following my adoptive dads' death, he tapped my forehead and unlocked the part of me that held my fallen angel abilities that were hidden away for my safety from the Edison Group. Since then I have been able to chose and control my aging however I see fit, I have powerful telekinesis, heightened strength, speed, and senses and the ability to control the elements. My real father and I have also become REALLY close and he checks in whenever he's not of freeing the other experiments from the Cabal. I quickly typed a reply, _"everything is fine, as I told Will it was just a sock, see u l8r, leave dad outta this plz"~chlo _"sigh, lets see how this goes", I muttered under my breath. I had a feeling we were in for a really long day!

A/N: 4th chapter will also be up soon to make up for my lack of posting so R&R plz guys! ;) :D luv u guys and please no hate in the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: HEEEEEEYYYY! So ya, obviously I do NOT own The Darkest Powers that privilege belongs to Kelley Armstrong! IM SUPER SORRY I haven't updated in FOREVER! Anyways enjoy chapter 5, R&R people, and no flames plz!

Chapter 5

DPOV:

God, she's even more perfect then she's ever been and I never thought that was possible! **"Of Course it's possible she's our MATE! She always has and always will be perfect!"** my ever so irritating wolf growled at me. 'Ugh! I know! Alright?! I get it she's our mate and she's perfect and we love her now shut up so I don't look like I'm talking to myself again!' I screamed through my own mind, "have you been listening to a word I've said?!" Simon asked me incredulously. We were on our way to our last class of the day which just so happened to be gym, "sorry I was off in my own head again," I said sheepishly, "could you repeat that?" I asked. "Sigh, I just said it would be nice if we could talk to her again you know, Chloe I mean." He said in a serious manner that was so unusual on him. **"No! He can't talk to her he can't have her, she's OURS! MINE!" **my wolf responded immediately and I had to admit a small part of me agreed with him, 'I thought I told you to hush up!' I mentally screamed. I was interrupted from my internal argument by our arrival to gym. I followed the rest of the guys into the change room and changed quickly knowing that we were playing co-ed volleyball today, but Coach Larson always allowed me to sit and lift weights while I watched the others since I was not much of a team player and was scared of losing control and hurting someone. As I went and sat down, beginning to stretch my arms just as I was graced with a sight I will never forget. It seems Chloe and I had at least this class in common, so there she was, MY Chloe, dressed in tight black spandex short shorts, and what was possibly the tightest baby blue T-shirt I've ever seen in my life! It was at this moment I once again realized how beautiful she had become in the years she had spent growing up, I mean she was always my girl, so pretty and flawless, but now, she was absolutely stunning and gorgeous! With those big blue eyes I've missed so much and her long creamy legs that seemed to go for miles and finally, she seemed to have filled out in the um *cough* _chest_ area as well. I could feel my wolf purring with pride and content which was quickly cut off with a growl from both me and my wolf as all eyes in the room turned to MY Chloe. "Right!" the coach started off, as I snapped back to reality, "Let's start with the teams! Tori, Allen, Brice, Kylie and Chloe is it? Yes, well you are team one and will be on the far side of the court. Simon, Lea, Carla, Sam and krissy, you are team one and will be on the near side." Coach Larson blew the whistle and the teams set off but my eyes never once strayed from my beautiful girl and I found myself terrified that she would be hurt, she always was one to be a tad clumsy and off balance. 'We'll see how this turns out,' I found myself thinking nervously…

CPOV:

Ha! I can see it in his eyes! He still thinks of me as some fragile, clumsy little girl, which is anything but the truth! I was a black belt in all forms of martial arts, as well as being a, *smirk* top class volleyball champion. "Pass it to me any chance you get," I heard Tori scoff "or don't and lose the game to your fellow classmates!" I stated loud enough for my team to hear as I took my place on court in position to play power, giving me full control over the hits and back-up sets. "Service!" I heard the girl they called Krissy call as she served the ball underhand (what and amateur) and I backed up, preparing myself to hit. I watched steadily as the ball sailed over the net and in perfect position for Tori, who was playing middle back, to bump the ball to Brice, in setter's position. I waited patiently as he set it up, and I watched with excitement as I saw the perfectly set ball spin up. At precisely the right moment I swung forward and shot roughly 5 feet in the air, shocking the other students, and I targeted the gap in the middle position on my opponent's court as I slammed the ball down with just little enough force so as not to crack the tiled floor. As I landed gracefully on my feet once more, I raised my eyes to meet Simons on the other side of the net and said calmly, "Point. Our ball." And I watched, laughing internally as he gaped slightly while rolling the ball underneath the net toward Brice who was next up to serve. I moved over to my new position as setter and watched the other team smirk as they figured that I was now out of my depth, "SERVICE!" I heard Brice shout and simply smirked back, waiting for the spotlight once more. The ball was quickly passed back to our court and as Kylie popped it up towards me I neatly and swiftly got beneath it and called "Mine." As I spun around and set the ball perfectly in the air while backwards and watched, slightly proud as Tori took this prime opportunity to over hand pass a perfect hit and gain us another point! I offered her a slight smile and a high five and after a moment of surprise she took it and returned her focus to the game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My team won, thanks to another 8 points on my behalf! And after changing back to my everyday clothes I headed off to my locker, where I gathered my school bag and other belongings before starting off to the parking lot in search of my family. "You were, um, fantastic today" I heard a very familiar voice grumble. I turned to respond…

A/N: SORRY FOR THE CLIFFYT THERE GUYS! I had lots of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Again, R&R my friends! Luv u Guys ;* 3


End file.
